Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 HFC- Order 66?
by Garfieldfan23
Summary: The Doctor arrives in Equestria to guide Applejack and Rarity to a Galaxy far far away but the Doctor allows them help from a former ally. In this adventure the two take on the role as a Jedi and a senator's guard. They're tasked to find a three fighters who don't belong in the war, there will be false trails and people they feel sorry for but can they find their friends before...
1. Chapter 1

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Rarity Edition

Chapter 1

"This is terrible" Rarity sighed sadly as she sat on her chair in the castle throne room, the ruin and despair that surrounded the castle was beyond what any of the main six had experienced before Iroh had arrived but now with their numbers down to herself and Applejack. It felt for all the world like the end of the world had dawned in full furry, Sailor Jupiter sat in Pinkie's normal chair and looked at Rarity with sympathy as Rarity said "What are we supposed to do?! Wait for those two to decide where we go and where we will be going?!"

Sailor Jupiter shook her head and said calmly "We'll just have to wait till the others get back" she then added "Besides it's not totally hopeless….we still have a chance. Sometimes that's the only thing Sailor Moon had going for her!" she then smiled and stood up walking round to hug Rarity "We must have…huh?!"

At that moment Tien flew in with a figure clad in black armour and he said "I found him near your shop Rarity…looks like he was very lucky" he then added "It's the Magna Defender"

"Oh yeah…sorry Tien there were so many ponies here before the…well it's hard to remember every pony's name" Rarity giggled nervously and added "Is he breathing?" Tien nodded and she got up lighting up her horn "We'd better hope this works" as she put her horn against the Magna Defender's chest and there was a bright flash "Woops, maybe used a little too much?"

"I'll say!" the Magna Defender snapped as he got up and added "You nearly shocked me half to death!" he checked his armour over and sighed "Well on the bright side…my armour could be in worse condition"

"Well that's good" a voice said from the corner and a brown stallion stepped out.

"Timeturner?!" Rarity yelled in glee as she ran over and hugged him "How did you survive?! We thought every pony was dead!"

"Yeah" Tien said rubbing his chin with a mistrusting look towards the brown Stallion and then asked "Better question how'd you avoid my third eye for so long? With the Magna defender he was trapped under some rubble from a neighbouring building but you look….good" he cracked his fist as he spoke and then Timeturner gulped. Tien surged forward and threw him to the floor "Talk!"

"Alright! Take it easy! My real name is the Doctor! I'm taking Whis' place to take Applejack and Rarity on their quest!" the Doctor said as he got up from the floor "I thought it'd be better to slowly break it to them and…."

"Break it to them slowly! For what purpose!? Look outside! Their world lies in ruin!" Sailor Jupiter screamed and punched the brown pony "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shock you to death!"

"One of you can come with them!" The Doctor said as he felt his jaw which he was very pleased wasn't broken "I have a dice here…each of you will take turns to roll it. Biggest number will go"

Tien snatched the dice and rolled it "2!"

"Guess it won't be you" Sailor Jupiter said in a slightly sad tone, in many ways Tien was the best person to send but she grabbed the dice and rolled it "1!" she sighed and smiled "Guess it is you, Ti…" the Magna Defender rolled the dice and it came up "6! No! Come on!"

The Doctor nodded "Alright, Mr Defender. You're the one who'll be joining us. Where is that Orange mare, Applejack?" he looked around but all four gave him a look of pure distaste "Oh come on where is she?"

Tien snarled "Picking over the remains of her farm. Her entire family is gone! Do you have any idea, how much damage your boss has done and you have the nerve to suggest that they have to do more?!" Tien's energy crackled around him as he looked into the Doctor's eyes, the colour suddenly left Tien's face, as he suddenly looked horrified and he snapped "Oh for the love of King Kai! You can't be serious?! I know that look!"

"What look?!" Sailor Jupiter asked in shock and disgust "Where are you sending them, Doctor?!"

The Doctor looked away, unable to meet the angry eyes of Tien and Sailor Jupiter as he spoke in a hollow whisper "To…To…" he paused and then in a firmer voice "Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic and home of the Jedi order"

"What the heck is a Jedi!? Galactic Republic?!" Sailor Jupiter asked as she looked suspiciously at the Doctor "Why would you send them there? What's going on there? There has to be a reason!" lighting cracked around Jupiter's head "Answers now!"

"Jupiter!" Rarity snapped as she walked towards the Doctor and sighed "Even if we don't like it, Darlings….We have no choice. Equestria lies in ruins and if the only way to save it….is to go with this stallion to Coruscant" she turned her head to lock eyes with the Doctor and growled "Your boss better keep his word or else!"

The Doctor smiled and said "First we need to change you into your new body. Here swallow this" he pulled out a small pill from a small pouch round his neck and then added "I'm sorry to say that the transformation into an alien species will hurt. Brace yourself"

Rarity took the pill into her magic and gulped as she looked back to her friends but whispered with a faint smile on her lips "Wish me luck" all present took the moment to wish her the luck and Rarity popped the pill into her mouth but the smile was there only for a very short moment longer as suddenly Rarity fell to the floor in pain "AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh Celestia! NOOOO!"

"Rarity!" Jupiter screamed running forward but Tien grabbed her and forced her to look into his chest "Please for the love of god! Let go!" Jupiter screamed slamming her fists into Tien's chest "How can you ignore her pain?!"

Tien shook his head, all three of his eyes closed trying to hide the sadness and mumbled "There's…nothing, we can do for her now…don't look…just pray and hope!" he wanted nothing more than to help Rarity but he knew what he said was right "Please Goku, lead her strength"

As the transformation began to take its course, Rarity's mane and tail disappeared, they seemed to be pulled inside her but the transformation continued on. The next phase saw her front hooves change into hands, along with her back hooves being turned into feet, the pain from this was like having four knives cut into her hooves, dividing them into separate digits but still the transformation went on and her main body was next. It changed into a more humanoid form, however she remained the same colour, it was her head that changed, two long white tails seemed to grow from her skull and the doctor quickly threw a coat over her to preserve her dignity. Finally her cutie mark disappeared, as this happened a diamond pattern went up and down her new head tails.

"Rarity…I'm so sorry" The Doctor mumbled as she rose to her feet, shaking up and down as the Doctor pulled a short silver stick from his saddle bag "Without Whis, the transformation is a lot more severe and painful and…"

Jupiter suddenly punched him and send him flying into a wall "What the heck have you done?! She's….she's…"

"Not Human" Tien finished numbly as he pulled Jupiter away from the Doctor because the Doctor was at severe risk but Tien did add "I've never seen an alien like her?! What is she?"

"Get me…a mirror" Rarity croaked nervously as she felt the tails protruding from her head "Get a Celestia damn mirror!" the Magna Defender handed her a small mirror, as she looked into it, she screamed and tears spilled forth from her eyes "AHH, I'm…I'm a..."

"The species name is Twi'lek" The Doctor said helpfully as he pushed the silver stick into her hands and added "Where we're going, you're a jedi, known as Jedi knight Rarity and you command a regiment of Clone troops calling itself, the 523rd highland regiment" he coughed and continued "The knowledge, skills and abilities should be second nature to you now thanks to that pill"

Rarity looked down at the silver stick and turned it over to reveal a red button as she breathed the words "My Lightsabre?" her head was suddenly filled with a million memories of another life, the fights she'd knew she'd never been in and yet they were there, fellow Jedi, the clones under her command but more over she remembered each of her friend's purpose in this alternate world. She pushed the new knowledge to the back of her mind "Give me a moment" she disappeared into a separate room where she dressed in an outfit left by Erza which was a pretty practical set of armour and stepped out igniting her lightsabre. The blade that showed matched the colour of her magic and she smiled "Applejack will need to change too"

"She will" The Doctor said in surprise that Rarity now seemed so calm "Where is she?"

"She's right here" a voice said from the door and all turned to behold Applejack who looked furious "Rarity!? Are ya alright?" Rarity nodded and took the pill from the Doctor using the force "Here, Applejack…eat this"

Tien was already at his limit and this was the last straw, he flew forward, trying to seize the pill but Rarity raised a hand "Rarity stop!" the following push from Rarity was powerful enough to hold Tien back "Applejack! Listen to reason…that pill will…" but Applejack had already popped the pill into her mouth "NOOOO!"

The Magna Defender who had remained silent suddenly spoke up and his voice returned calm "Tien! Jupiter! Calm yourselves! They need your support! Not your desperate begging!" they watched as Applejack began to transform too. Her transformation was into a human, it didn't mean the transformation wasn't painful but she didn't show it as much as Rarity. As she did change the Magna Defender took a pill from The Doctor and lifted his helmet so he could consume it. The pill planted the memories of his life as a bounty hunter, however a bounty hunter with honour and secretly serving the Jedi order "So that's my new life" he said slowly.

Applejack's new memories made her remember life as a new body guard of a senator, her training with blasters, hand to hand combat, the name of the Senator came back to her and she whispered "Senator Amildala" she smiled and said "Well this should be a hoot"

"I'm glad you can act so calm about where we're going" The doctor said sadly as he continued "As I'm sure all three of you are now aware, we're going to a galaxy at war, the CIS and the Republic are fighting in a fake war set up by a sinister puppet master. Our mission while we're there is to find three people out of place in this war and maybe more. These three will serve as powerful fighters against the evil we are destined to fight"

"How the hay are we supposed to spot them!" Applejack snapped and she then added "I take it, we have ta keep our lips buttoned about the fake war!?" The Doctor nodded "Oh for bucks shake! Then why tha buck did ya tell us?!" the Doctor suddenly looked very embarrassed and shrugged "Ya're a…right….pearl of an idiot!"

"Well you'll know them when you see them" The Doctor said slowly but that just caused everyone in the room to groan "Hey! It's not my fault! I'm merely the messenger" he took a more serious tone "I should mention, the CIS have also received reinforcements from some new allies and they're…friends of mine" he finished with a dark glare to each "If you encounter them be warned…run! Just run! Don't stay and fight! Just run!"

The Magna Defender began to laugh "I don't run! If I encounter them, I will stand and fight!" he drew his sword for effect but the Doctor knocked the weapon from his hand with a kick of his front hooves "What the?!"

"You'll stand for about two seconds!" The Doctor snapped as he rubbed his temples "I'm serious, these monsters are called Daleks! I can reveal now, they've already inflicted terrible loses on the Republic and if we don't move….they'll take a life we can't afford to lose"

"Who?!" everyone asked at once.

"How does, I don't know sound because I don't know who, the republic may send to fight them. But Daleks have no mercy and it may not be too long before the republic sends someone in who is needed for the best outcome in the galaxy! I have a plan to deal with the Daleks but I need you to focus on the three fighters" The Doctor snapped, as he pulled out a pill and added "I'm going to join you Rarity as a fellow Jedi" he swallowed the pill and nodded "Mmm bubblegum flavour"

"You're insane" Tien said slowly

The Doctor burst out laughing "Oh certainly I am but when you get to my stage in life your insane by rule of thumb" he explained as he changed back to his tenth doctor form "Ahh still hurts but come on"

"Hang on!" Applejack said as she turned to the table in the centre of the room and walked to it "I just need something from my saddle bag" she pulled out a photo of her family and another of her friends "I'll need this"

"I'd be careful with that but I'm not going to stop you" Tien said as he walked to Rarity "Here, Rarity…I want you to have this…it's a good luck charm" Tien revealed to Rarity a green sweatband and gave his second one to Applejack "I wish I could come with you but the rules of this game have been set. We'll defend Equestria while you're gone. Take my armbands so I can be with you in spirit"

"Yeah!" Sailor Jupiter said as she smiled and gave the three the thumbs up "Good luck"

The Doctor lead the group out of the castle, leading them towards a tall blue box and turned to them "Once we walk inside….our adventure will begin…are you ready?"

"I reckon the time for talk is finished" Applejack said as she reached for her hat and lowered it over her eyes "I'm ready ta show this CIS lot the true spirit of Equestria!" Rarity smiled, the Magna Defender nodded and all three walked aboard the Tardis.

"Alright, we'll need to drop you each back where you're supposed to be and according to this Rarity….your supposed to be in the Jedi temple...right" The doctor explained as the Tardis moved into the vacuum of time and space "When we land, Rarity, you'll have about ten seconds to jump out because a certain Jedi Master will be looking for you"

Rarity gulped and nodded "Okay" the Tardis then stopped moving and she leapt out, the door closed behind her and the Tardis disappeared. She looked around, she was a room which could only be a bedroom but she then heard a knock "Give me a moment please!"

A male voice from outside said "Please hurry, Master Rarity" as Rarity stepped out, she found herself face to face, with a tall man, with a light brown beard and a kind smile "Well, you're looking well, Master Rarity. The Council wishes to see you in the council chamber in a few minutes" Master Kenobi said as he walked beside her towards the Council Chamber "General Skywalker needs help with the 501st"

"Oh really?" Rarity asked as she walked beside him, she noticed the twinkle in Master Kenobi's eyes as she added "It's rare for Master Skywalker to need any assistance….you'd think the mission was difficult and…why are you laughing?" as soon as Rarity had spoken of Anakin needing any help, Obi Wan couldn't help himself and started laughing "You seem in better spirits"

"Well, it's just I know, my former apprentice rarely asks for help but that's probably because he is….I don't know?" Obi Wan shrugged.

"Nuts?" Rarity supplied and then giggled "Sounds just like you"

"Oh really? I thought I was more calm controlled and mature" Obi Wan said as he then smiled and added "I suppose not as calm as you but we all have our limits"

"Remember, Miss Applejack" Captain Typho said as Applejack followed close behind him "Your job is to ensure, the senator's protection and if needed, lay down your life for her…are we clear?" Applejack nodded "Excellent, now you'll get to meet her and please bear in mind…she's not been having the best day"

The doors to the Senator's quarters opened up, Senator Amildala looked at her new guard with a mixture of frustration and relief. The frustration seemed to be coming from something unrelated to Applejack so the relief was due to the distraction "Ah, Miss Applejack! It's a pleasure to see you, you came highly recommended and…I'm sorry but I'm very behind on my work…so introductions will have to wait!" she closed the door and Applejack shrugged.

"She seems nice" Applejack ventured as Captain Typho nodded as they took their positions at the door. The next few hours passed without incident, as the two patrolled the area, checking for any threats but Applejack expected more. She finally looked at Captain Typho who was taking a small break for a drink "So um…..ya want ta talk?"

Captain Typho gave her a sceptical look but smiled and said "There isn't much to talk about at times like these so just relax and go about your duties" he finished his drink and walked towards a droid in the corner.

Applejack looked out at the city below them and whispered "I hope Rarity is okay" she then turned and said loudly to Typho "So where's that Jedi Temple place?" Typho gave a small laugh and pointed towards the building in the distance "Thanks" she waited till Typho was out of earshot "I wish I knew where Rarity is in that place" the city seemed so daunting, it made her feel so lost in a sea of metal, glass and movement.

The Magna defender and the Doctor had arrived on a planet far from Coruscant, the battle raged round them but the Magna Defender stopped to ask "How do you know this plan will work?"

"I don't" the Doctor said honestly.

 **Author's Note**

 **So yeah, I had writer's block again. I figured I may as well start the next part of the story because I would have had to start it at some point. I know I've made some pretty huge mistakes and I hope this works out but I need suggestions. The three warriors who are out of place will be from different franchises just for a joke, I was thinking about Spock from Star Trek but apart from that I got only a few loose ideas. Feel free to suggest and as for when the Daleks show up...feel free to voice your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Rarity Edition

Chapter 2

"Sir! We're cut off!" Captain Rex yelled as the droids encircled their position, the clanking of droid feet on the floor of the enemy ship send a chill up the clone's backs, the fighting had been intense but now they were surrounded by more droids than grains of sand upon the planet of Tatooine. Rex and his remaining clones kept fighting but every passing second saw their number dropping. Anakin kept fighting in front of his clones but the fight was lost "Sir! If this is to be our end….please know it's been a honour!"

"Don't give up on me yet, Rex…I'll get us out of this!" Anakin yelled as he cut a droid in half, his sabre cut the next droid like a knife through hot butter but the number of droids just kept increasing. Suddenly the floor of the enemy ship opened up, a platform rose through the floor, standing upon it was a single droid and Anakin mumbled "What's this?!"

The voice of Admiral Trench boomed out over a loud speaker "You have walked right into my trap…General Skywalker" his fangs clicked together as he added "Surely surrender would be for the best...I'm willing to let you surrender if you…clean and check every last droid in my army!"

"Oooo I hope you can help with my arm" one of the droids said

"Shut up!" another droid hissed.

"That's ridiculous!" Rex yelled and pointed his hand blaster at one of the droids "These droids are for scrapping! No point cleaning them!"

"Duly noted…clone" Trench said as he clicked his fangs together "I see you're not going to surrender…well to be honest…I didn't want you to surrender…" more clicking "It would mean I didn't get to test my new…droid" he then switched to giving orders "Commander! Activate Y326!"

"Yes sir!" the commander droid said as he approached the new droid "Now then, activate Y326 and defeat the jedi!" the new droid raised it's right arm slowly, the droid seemed to make a lot of noise raising its arm but finally it was pointing at Anakin "Fire!"

"My name is not….Y326!" the new droid said as it suddenly pointed it's twin blasters at the droid commander and fired a point blank shot "I don't take orders from…piles of scrap!" before any of the other droids could react the new droid fired the blasters on both his arms, the hail of fire slammed into different droids at terrific speed and even some of the Droidekas couldn't get their shields up in time but for those that did the new droid's attack didn't end with his arm blasters. He screamed "You better give up! Before I beat ya!"

"He's got a lot of spirit" Rex said with a shrug and the clones around him laughed nervously "I say we give him a hand!"

"Wait! Rex!" Anakin said as he held his hand out to stop the captain "This could be a trick!"

"Sir" one of the clones said as he pointed at the droid as it punched a Droideka in the face and ripped out its circuits "Pretty sure…this isn't going their way…besides why try this when they had us trapped and helpless"

"Good point" Anakin said as he roared "Charge!" the droids within the room that didn't include the strange new one were soon turned into scrap and Anakin approached the new droid "What are you?"

"Prepare to dock with enemy vessel!" Obi Wan said as the Twilight docked with the enemy ship, on board were two small squads of clones and the two Jedi "Right, now let's go meet our host and save Anakin" Obi Wan joked with Rarity "Ah still…I'm going to be having words with him! He should know better! Trench is a tough admiral to beat"

Rarity nodded as she then mumbled Well we're here now" she ignited her lightsabre and added "We'd better be ready for a fight…Captain Spike!" a clone Captain dressed in standard clone captain armour with little Purple details decorating the armour, ran over and saluted her "General Kenobi and I have agreed that your squad will stay behind to guard our escape route…in case we can't get to General Skywalker"

"Yes, Mam!" Captain Spike said as he saluted but he then added "Um mam, if you don't mind I would like to join you and let my men guard the entrance?"

"I don't see why not" Obi Wan said as they climbed aboard the enemy ship and found themselves in a corridor "We're lucky…looks like they're too busy with Anakin to notice us" as the group gathered round, Obi Wan planned their route to the main hanger where Anakin's original plan was planning to attack but there was an issue "We seem to be on the opposite side of the ship…we'll need to be careful"

"Let's move! And remember keep your eyes open for any sign of the 501st! Any path they may have taken could be the difference between finding them and getting lost!" Commander Cody ordered as they moved out.

"Oh come on, Cody…can't you chill?" Captain Spike asked as they run along behind their Jedi superiors "I mean they already know to keep their eyes open and we're the best right?"

"Naïve as always!" Cody snapped, checking a corner for droids but for a Separatist Munificent starship, there was a surprising lack of droids and that was beginning to get to Cody. He had only worked with Captain Spike once before, the clone captain was a very capable Captain but sometimes his more laid back attitude wore on Cody's nerves "Do you ever take anything seriously?!"

"I take shooting droids seriously!" Spike said as they ran along "But messing with you never gets old"

"Hmm oh really?" Cody said with a small chuckle as they turned round a corner and kept going "How about a contest? Whoever can shoot the most droids get bragging rights over the other?"

"Isn't that a game the Jedi normally play?" Spike asked as he looked on at his General but then gave the thumbs up "Alright but let's also agree that if you lose then…"

"I'll shave my beard" Obi Wan called back as they kept running "You win, Captain Spike and I shave my beard!" he laughed, as Commander Cody nodded happily, knowing his Commander would always have his back and then Obi Wan added "If Cody wins then General Rarity will redecorate Cody's armour?" Rarity nodded.

"It sounds like a fun project" Rarity said as they finally made it to the main hanger, a small group of battle droids turned to face them but Rarity and Obi Wan were already closing the distance. The clones opened fire "Hello, Darlings!"

"Oh no!" one of the droids turned back around screaming, before attempting to run away but Obi wan lifted it in the air with the force "Um I don't suppose you'll believe that I'm an R2 unit?" the droid asked before Rarity cut its head off. The remaining droids fell and Obi Wan realised the droid.

"So how many did you both get?" Rarity asked but the two were arguing about the last droid that fell to clone fire and she groaned "Look! Just discount that last one!"

"2" Spike said as he shouldered his rifle.

"3" Cody said with a smug grin under his helmet.

"Well I got 88 and I got the information" a voice said from behind a line of boxes, Anakin stepped out followed by his clones and the strange droid. Anakin smiled as he then said "Ah Master! General Rarity…it's been a while" he shook her by the hand "I'm sorry to say you've already missed all the fun…hey Cody take it easy!"

Cody was pointing his weapon at the strange new droid and lowered his weapon but then asked "Why sir?! It's clearly a battle droid" the droid suddenly made a noise that sounded annoyed and shuttered "It also appears to have a malfunction"

"Malfunction! Droid!" the droid snapped as it looked ready to shoot Cody "The name's Medabee! I ain't no droid!" he then shot a droid that had appeared behind the group and added "All I want to do is find….him" Medabee walked away from the group and looked out the shield onto the galaxy that extended in all directions "Last thing I remember before…those weirdos were playing with my…head…was…" he scratched the top of his head but the memories seemed lost "I…just need to find him"

"Until further notice you are property of the Grand Army of the Republic" Commander Cody said and added "For all we know…you're just trying to get the drop on us and…"

However Captain Rex shook his head "We checked the records on ship, after Trench fled and according to them, they found him but when they hacked him…they could tell he was strong. So once they thought they had reprogrammed him….they send him out to fight us….big mistake" he laughed as he explained the battle. Soon all the clones were laughing as they looked over at Medabee with curiosity but also a small amount of distrust. Captain Rex approached him and asked "So who's him?"

"If I knew…I wouldn't feel so….lost…all I know is he was friend" Medabee said as he checked his blasters "Those…scrap iron freaks changed my blasters…I feel…"

Obi Wan looked at Medabee curiously and asked "You feel? That's impossible….you're just a collection of programs and circuits with electricity running to power you…you can't feel or have friends" he then stopped and saw the droid shaking "You were insulted….no droid can feel an insult…they correct but they don't…it can't be"

Anakin then asked "Who build you?!"

"I was built by the Medabot Corporation…why does that question matter…I need to find him!" Medabee snapped as he grabbed his head "Why does my head feel like someone was playing football with it!"

"We'd better get back to the Twilight" Spike said as he then added "So does this mean you won Cody?"

"Nah, we were supposed to rescue General Skywalker so…let's just call it a draw" Cody said as Anakin and Medabee walked in the direction of the connection tube to Anakin's ship. All the droids on ship had been destroyed and the ship was rigged to blow which was connected to a remote "Um General what will befall that droid?"

"I wish I knew" Obi wan said with a sad shake of his head "In the end the Medabee is certainly unusual but if it is possible for it to feel…it may mean it's actually a lifeform and that means we're met with a question that hasn't been posed before"

"Say what?" asked Spike as he looked at his commander hoping she would spell it out for him.

Rarity however remained silent as she considered the idea that Medabee maybe the warrior out of place and hoped Applejack was doing okay.

Applejack had her stomach in her throat as she looked down, they were so high up and she was expected to protect the senator who was debating a senator from the Trade Federation. The whole thing wasn't all that interesting but then someone unexpected joined the debate.

"As I see it, the best thing to discuss is where we're going to find these emergency funds from because the interest rate the banking clan has set is ridiculous! Even if this war ends tomorrow there isn't much we can do to stop the debt from destroying what we fought for!" a senator with medium length black hair and small beard, his eyes however sharp as razors and even as he looked across to Senator Amildala, the confidence he had was clear but he seemed so calm in his wording. He then pointed to the banking clan and then added "Senator Amildala is right!"

Applejack watched as the man spoke and saw two people in his pod that seemed quite happy watching him but then the banking clan roared their contempt for what the senator had said "Traitor! Separatist!" were some of insults thrown at the Senator but then the two others in the pod stood up and looked ready for a fight. Applejack observed that one was a large male, with long brown hair and looked very strong. The other was a tall beautiful woman, her long blonde hair running down her back and her clothing seemed very suitable for combat rather than sitting in a long meeting.

"Who are those nice pon.…People?" Applejack whispered to Captain Typho who smiled and slapped her on the back "Hey!"

"They're the representatives of one of Naboo's nearest neighbours the Kurasa system" Typho said as he then added "Now back to work, your job is to protect our senator and that means we must keep an eye out" he smiled and gave her another slap across the back "You are doing a good job thou. I'd prefer if you asked about people who may have a reason to kill her"

Senator Amidala turned and said "Hey, no need to scare the new girl…he's just kidding" she smiled with an encouraging smile but then went back to the debate. A couple of hours passed, without event, Applejack knew she had to keep her eyes open for trouble but it was just too dull for words. She really didn't like the way the banking clan spoke but she didn't dare voice her thoughts on what she thought looked like a man who'd scam his own mother, never mind the rest of the people in the room and finally the meeting ended. As the pods reconnected with the hall, the senator from the Kurasa system approached and Padme looked very happy to see him "Ah Senator Kage! It was good of you to voice your support during the debate, it's always a pleasure for you to have Naboo's back and I hope you'll supported Senator Organa's proposal?"

Senator Kage shrugged, he looked ahead with a calm expression on his face and said "I'm only following the way of my teacher and forbear, Senator Hai taught me to do" his voice seemed to hold the slightest touches of regret but then added "To answer your request thou, I'm afraid Lord Kitsune is only interested in halting the Banking clad and the Trade Federation before the rest of us end up in the poor house. He actually has a good opinion of the Supreme Chancellor…I've told him it's ill-advised but that's because Senator Hai had such high regard for the Supreme Chancellor, when he was the Senator for Naboo"

Applejack noticed the big body guard suddenly interrupted and said "Oh come on, Senator! You know Lord Kitsune values your opinions as much as the previous lords valued Senator Hai" but then the other guard elbowed him in the ribs "Oh come on! You know I'm right!"

"Even if you are! You aren't the senator, Captain! I swear sometimes you forget we're no longer…kids!" the woman said as she looked at Senator Kage who shrugged but then she turned to Applejack "You get what I mean right?"

"Um…well….I think….a ma…woman should always speak her mind but…this sort of thing…is beyond me" Applejack said as she tried to pretend she didn't know a thing.

"To be honest, Applejack, I value everyone's input and while you may be new, I'm sure before long you'll understand enough to put forward your views" Padme said kindly as she turned to Senator Kage "I don't always agree with the Queen on how best to approach our relations but she respects me enough to understand my decisions. From what meetings I've had with Lord Kitsune, I understand he's a very reasonable man and would probably understand your decision"

"I'm not so sure" Senator Kage said as he began to bite his thumb nail and sighed "Lord Kitsune has changed since….this war began and I think more than most" he then had an idea "However he may be willing to change if you came to visit! Our planets have always had a good working relationship. And he's always happy to welcome a guest from our number one allies"

At that moment a clone Commander ran up to them "Sir! Commander Gree, Sir! There's a crisis! Kurasa has been invaded by the droid army!" he said in alarm as Senator Kage went pale and the clone continued "Master Luminara wanted me to inform you, sir! She also requested a meeting with you!"

"Are we welcome to join you?" Senator Amidala asked Senator Kage who nodded and they ran along behind Commander Gree who was explaining the situation. Applejack heard that while that much of the planet had already fallen, five of the cities had held out and were fighting back. She had to assume that, Kurasa wasn't as soft a target as the CIS seemed to think it was and Applejack had to admire that she was impressed "So Lord Kitsune is still as stubborn as ever"

Senator Kage smirked "Stubborn comes with the job" he said as they arrived in a room where a single robed figure was sitting on a chair but as soon as the doors opened she stood up and smiled "Master Jedi….how bad is it?"

"The Supreme Chancellor has ordered action to be taken, myself and three other jedi will be dispatched to the system with an army able to retake the system" Master Luminara said calmly but then the door opened and in walked Master Yoda "Master Yoda! What is it?"

"Something wrong…there is" Yoda said as he approached them "You…must be very careful…yes" he gave a look over the group but his eyes rested on Applejack for just a moment longer "You a word I wish…to have yes!" Yoda pointed to Applejack, the room emptied and he smiled "Master Rarity and you have connection I sense….careful you must be….the path to the dark side for her that…that kind of connection is"

"Um, sir…what tha hay are ya going on about?!" Applejack snapped but then Yoda fixed her with a look "A connection? Wait ya mean like…with all due respect….Master Yoda? You are mistaken. We're just friends" she hoped that'd be enough for Yoda but Yoda's expression hardly changed "What's wrong?"

"Sense something I do but hard to…make it out…." Yoda began but then the door opened and in walked a purple Twi'lek with glasses who looked a bit surprised to see Master Yoda "Ah Senator …sorry rude of me…" but the Twi'lek shrieked with joy and threw her arms around Applejack.

"Applejack! It's been so long!" the Senator said happily as she then added "Oh when did you get here?! You're a senator too?!"

"I'm sorry but who the hay are ya?!" Applejack snapped as she removed herself from the Twi'lek's grip "I don't know…"

"It's me, Applejack. Don't you remember me?" the Twi'lek asked as she looked a little crestfallen "It's Twilight"


	3. Chapter 3

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Rarity Edition

Chapter 3

"Hold the line!"

"The Rock shall not be shaken!"

The battle for the fourth city of Kurasa, the city nicknamed the rock stood firm as the droids tried to attack the city's outer walls but the defenders refused to give a single inch to the droids. The surrounding countryside was a ruin of blasted rock, sprung traps and smouldering droids but the attacks still came as the defenders used the ancient fighting style of their ancestors. The droids however had numbers on their side as the Lord of the city turned to her second in command "We cannot hold the city much longer, we need to find somewhere to fight where we have the advantage and attack, hopefully it'll be enough! Nurse!" a Torgua woman who was a gentle yellow and pink stood attending to the fallen defenders of the city. The lord of the city approached her with a sad smile on her lips, she was cross but understood the Torgua's intentions "Nurse Shy this is not the time for this! You need to tend to the injured somewhere else!"

"I…I can't the hospital is overrun!" Nurse Shy mumbled as she wrapped a strong bandage around the arm of an injured man "This place is the safest because you're here and thus I need to ensure these warriors are given the best treatment possible" she turned to the lord and matched the lord's firm stare with one of her own "Now kindly let me get back to work!"

"Um…yes of course" the lord said turning back to the battle and shook her head "Lure the droids to the centre of the city and attack from all sides!"

"As you command!" her second in command yelled over the roar of the battle, the city streets were soon filled with the bodies of defenders, droids and innocent people caught in the crossfire. Overhead the Kurasa air force engaged the droid army's vulture droids, their fighters were of a design that paid respects to their original space fairing fighters and were nicknamed, Spitfires. However they held many strengths despite their odd design, the vulture droids often struggled to keep up with the intense speed the Spitfires flew at and with the tight formations of the Spitfires, the vultures were soon lying on the battlefield as scrap "Woo hoo! They did it!" the second yelled but his cries were ended by the roar of a weapon the Kurasa defenders simply lacked, a tank and it's main gun turned the second's position to a crater.

"NO! You'll pay for this!" the Lord cried out as she grabbed a missile launcher launching a missile into the tank's side blowing it to bits. The Lord however rushed to her friend's side "Please…don't, don't old friend, please, come back….don't go where I can't follow….Nurse Shy! Please! Help him!"

Nurse shy looked over the injured second but shook her head "I'm sorry there's nothing that we can do. He's already dead" despite the loss of the second in command, the defenders were able to draw the droids to an area where they felt they had the advantage and took pause as the droids marched on their city centre's castle. However the centre of the city like many cities was build-up of tall buildings, many of which were made of rough stone chiselled into beautiful structures but it was the city's design that had preserved it through the many internal planet wars that Kurasa had seen in it's long history. The droids were nothing compared to the other four cities of Kurasa who use to be city states, as such Kurasa had many fighting styles to cause enemy units problems, now as the droids stood in their trap, the Rock's defenders launched their counter attack and soon the droids were no more.

"We did it" The lord of the city said as she flung the head of the droid commander on the pile of scrapped droids "We held them" she looked up to the heavens thou and shook her head "We have no choice sadly, we need to abandon the city and let the droids have it" there were shouts, boos and screams of anger from this statement but the Lord raised her hand for silence "I know it's unthinkable but we're not going to get reinforcements from any of other cities, our number is even fewer than it was...I know the other cities would want to help us but like us they probably need help. However we can't let the enemy get their hands on our cities riches, weapons or any other prize. Therefore as my last order, as the last lord of the Rock, I order the city to be primed with explosives!"

A few hours later a droid commander, with his army marched into the empty City of Rock and said "The city is ours! Those cowards have fled like the rats they are" there was a cheer of roger roger from the droids around the commander but then the commander asked "What's that beeping?"

"Oh nothing sir just…." one of the other droids said as it checked under a pile of scrapped droids and found a large collection of bombs "a few bombs….a few active bombs….Oh no" as the bombs clicked.

"But…I just got promoted!" the commander groaned as the bombs exploded. The city collapsed on top of an entire droid army as the defenders fled for the nearest place of refuge. Nurse Shy was among them as she looked back at the massive explosion and prayed that all those who drew breath had made it out.

Elsewhere the battle took a grim turn, the city of mist was holding but their losses were beyond terrible, the defences were effective against human targets and other lifeforms. However the droids were able to pass through the constant attacks from the city's outer defences with minimal losses; the Lord of the city shook his head sadly but said in defiance "Retreat! Fall back to the second area!" the defenders all retreated but the droids still came steady and as the old doors to the second area closed, the defenders took to the walls with long range weapons but like the Rock, the arrival of a tank spelled the doom of the second wall "We have no choice! Abandon the city!" the Lord ordered as like the Rock again, the defenders attached bombs to every square inch and fled through underground tunnels. The explosion that followed turned the droid army to nothing but bits of battered metal upon Kurasa's surface.

The lord sighed as he looked at his hands "It's not like we couldn't have held but you're right our losses would have been too terrible for words" he then added "But we'd better head for the city of Cloud, if our airfields fail there….Kurasa will fall" finally they made it to the end of the tunnel and climbed out "To Cloud City!" the lord declared as his army got into transports.

"You heard the lord! Get to it!" the war cry went out but little did they know, the city of Cloud too was on its last legs and their help was desperately needed. As the land speeder flew across the surface of the land, they wouldn't reach the city of Cloud for another half cycle of the planet "We need to move faster!" all speeders put every drop of power to speeding up but they were still a long way from the city.

Meanwhile, within the city of sand, the Lord stood atop the city's defences, as the droid attackers tried to cross the sands to get to his city but were repelled by the sands and the traps that lay beneath. Not only that but a powerful sandstorm kept the droids from receiving air support and allowed the Sand City to employ some of the most sneaky ambushes ever preformed. However despite these advantages, the Sand City was still taking losses and unlike the droids, every man or woman lost was another fighter they couldn't replace. After a few hours of intense action, the city's high stone walls were reached by the droids and the defenders fell to the city's last line of defence, a narrow pass that could limit the number of droids that got in but also kept tanks out.

"Don't give an inch!" a man in long black robes yelled, the droids beginning to enter the alley, as the man primed some explosives on the walls of the narrow pass and whispered "This will buy us time if nothing else" he then saw the losses they were taking "No! Don't fall back! I need just a few more seconds….." but his orders were cut off as a droid sniper managed to score a hit on him "AHHHH!" the man screamed as he fell to the ground, he wasn't dead but his right arm had taken a direct hit.

"We have no choice, sir! We'd better activate the bombs and hope they're enough!" a defender said as the medics got the commander out of the firing line and down the steps from the alley, as they turned they counted down from ten allowing what few defenders remained in the alley to clear out "3…2….1!" the resulting explosion managed to block the entrance but most within knew they'd only bought a few hours at most "Sir, are you alright?!"

"No, I'm not alright…get our injured to the medics and don't allow another droid in!" the commander snapped as he got weakly to his feet "I need to see the lord and tell him what happened" but before he could turn, there was a earth shaking explosion from the alley as the rocks that had blocked the droids flew clear, crushing defenders right and left. A super battle droid unit stepped out from the alley, most of them armed with arm fitted rockets having cleared the way, they in turn were followed by a few units of B1 battle droids but worst was the come. As the commander yelled orders, another hole in the wall appeared in the east of the city, a large digging droid having created the hole but what followed made the situation a lot worse, seven AAT tanks emerged from the hole. The defenders were split in two but it felt like no matter what they did, their defence was lost. However as the commander looked down defeated, the lord appeared beside him "Lord Gaara!"

"You look….depressed" Gaara said as he looked at the AAT Tanks approaching them "Raise your head high, brother….we're not defeated yet" the sand beneath the tanks suddenly swallowed one of the tanks in a violet display of power "This city is precious to me and I won't allow it to fall!" Gaara turned to the droids and said with a deadly cold tone "You are not permitted to enter my city"

"Come on! There are so many of us and only one of him!" a droid commander roared as the droids aimed their blasters at Gaara "FIRE!" the shots rang out but never reached their target, as a curtain of sand appeared around the defenders and the lord "That isn't possible….oh no!" the sand rushed out and wrapped itself around the droids within the city "He can crush things with sand….I hate this job" the droid commander sighed as the sand completed its job

"Kankuro a little help would be nice…or I may as well win this battle on my own" the lord said dully as he focused on another enemy unit.

"Yeah…right" Kankuro said before turning to the other defenders "You heard our lord! CHARGE!" the defenders finding a new form of courage surging from within them but suddenly the droids were hit from behind. Reinforcements, the Rock City's defenders had arrived and were attacking the droids from behind "This is the edge we need….come on! Get in there!"

So the battle ended with a victory for the Kurasa, their first since the invasion had begun and hopefully it wouldn't be last. Gaara stood with the Lord Kurotsuchi, who smiled and she said calmly "Looks like we arrived just in time"

"You being here….means the Rock City has fallen?" Gaara asked not meeting Kurotsuchi's eyes but noticed her nod "Well that's unfortunate but we have to hope the republic sends the army we need" Kurotsuchi nodded as she turned to Kankuro who was being tented to by Nurse Shy "I trust this nurse is good?" Gaara asked clearly a little concerned about Kankuro "She is not one of us"

Kurotsuchi turned with a small laugh "Need I remind you that it wasn't too long ago that we were all at war with one another and you'd have classified me as not one of us?" she said as she looked at Nurse shy with confidence "She is greatly skilled and I believe in her. As we were fleeing the Rock city, she tended to our injured and they were able to fight alongside us just now"

Kankuro groaned as his arm was mended with ease "Damn! You are good" he said as he looked Nurse Shy in the face "Man, who'd have thought someone so….well it's not important but thank you"

"My pleasure" Nurse Shy said as she looked at Lord Gaara "Um my Lord…you're hurt" she pointed to a blaster injury on his left shoulder "May I tend to you?"

Gaara sighed as he looked away and at first kept quiet but then said "No, it's…I don't need help" he then met Nurse shy's eyes but that proved to be a mistake as the sharp look made Gaara say "Um on second thought….I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in letting you check me over" Kurotsuchi and Kankuro began laughing as Nurse Shy got to work.

Elsewhere within the walls of the Cloud City, the defenders were receiving help from a division of the clone army led by a human jedi, with bright pink hair but as she jumped over a droid, her captain approached with a full report of the battle and said "Good news, General Pie! The republic is on the way!" as the jedi cut the last droid up.

"That is indeed great news Captain!" General Pie said as she put her lightsabre away and added "Say you know what I'm in the mood for?"

"Um no sir?!" Captain Arrow said as he looked at his general with a small amount of concern as he then quickly tried to change the subject "Um our forces have taken quite high casualties, we may need to consider…" General Pie looked him square in the eyes as she took the report from him "Oh okay"

"I'm in the mood for something to eat" General Pie said as she turned away from the advancing droid army but when a droid raised its hand, she whispered "Oh yeah…um Killer Bee if you'd be so kind"

"WEEEEE!" A man yelled from the top of a building and before any of the droids could respond, they were smashed to bits by the power of an attack but Killer Bee jumped down saying "YO! Pinkie pie! I was all down for this fight but man, those droids are like so weak, yet so persistent!"

"Part of the reason they're a challenge right?" Captain Arrow said as he then added "But, sir, Bee sir! We have good news, we just got a message from the republic fleet….they're on their way and.."

However before Arrow could finish, Killer Bee groaned said "Aww snap! I so wanted to show off some more of my awesome moves!" Killer bee then looked at Pinkie "Man, oh man! I could go for some like cake too!" Pinkie and Killer Bee began to walk back to the city.

"Um General, Mr Bee should we really just leave the entrance of Cloud city unguarded?" Arrow asked as he followed the two but a woman placed her hand on his shoulder "Oh um, Miss Samui…are you sure your squad is ready?"

Samui looked at Arrow with a scowl "My squad have had enough watching you two have all the fun…we've got this" she said as two more ninjas followed her "Go and enjoy your break, we'll just…um Lord Bee! Incoming!"

However despite the alarm, the alarm was unneeded as the Mist defenders having finally arrived but their reinforcements were lacking as they had been attacked between the Cloud city and the mist city tunnel entrance "Killer Bee! We're glad to see you!" Lord Chōjūrō said as he helped his troops into the city "I'm sorry the Mist City is gone"

"That's not good" General Pie said as she looked down as she then added "We got word a little while ago that the Rock city fell and now the Mist City…that means only three strongholds remain, right Arrow?"

"Um yes!" Arrow said as he looked up "Our fighters aren't able to fly at the moment either, some are too damaged, some lack fuel and a few have been shot down" he then whispered "Has there been any word from the capital, Lord Chōjūrō?"

"If there has been, I didn't get it but it's likely given the weight of the attack…that they're too busy fighting or they've been eliminated" Chōjūrō said sadly but as soon as the words left his lips both him and Killer Bee burst out laughing "Oh dear, I'm sorry but the thought of the lord of that city surrendering is too rich!"

"Amen to that" Killer bee laughed as he then raised a fist "I know my main man, won't lose to those tinny rejects!"

Arrow smiled under his helmet as he said "Well we'd better take our break or there won't be fighters to assist the other two cities!"

Meanwhile, standing on the wall of the Leaf City, stood a man with a confident smile on his face and he turned to his friends. As they spoke, the largest droid army on the planet advanced on the walls of the city but the Lord ignored them. He said "Hey, Sasuke…I trust you're ready for a battle?" the man next to him nodded "Kiba, Lee, Sai and Sasuke…here's the plan, Kiba you take the first units and engage them on the southern flank! Lee, you take the second units to the north! Sai I want you to take the reserves back and defend the entrance to the city! Sasuke, you and I'll take the centre with what remains of our forces"

"Sounds like a plan but I wouldn't mind, a few more enemies to fight…this hardly qualifies as my morning exercises" Sasuke said calmly as the army roared their approval. They were still badly outnumbered but the leaf city was not ready to fall.

The leaf army surged forward as one droid turned to his buddy and said "Well at least there aren't any jedi?"

"As if that's an improvement" the droid buddy said as a kunai knife hit the first droid.

As the battles began to intensify, the republic fleet arrived out of hyper space. Rarity said to Captain Spike "I hope no one expected this to be easy?"

"Well where's the fun if it were easy?" Captain Spike said as the fighters launched to engage the vulture droids of the separatist fleet. As the fleet began to try and punch through the defences, the remaining fighters of the Kurasa air force was launched to engage the enemy but the odds were still stacked against them.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah, that was a bit too ambitious to be honest but I hope it turned out well. However some decisions maybe confusing first of all being why did I give the Naruto characters, WW2 fighters? Well I'm Scottish/British and when I wrote that part, Remembrance Day was in my mind but also I watched the Doctor Who episode "Victory of the Daleks". So that's the reason. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. Please remember to like, comment and have a nice day!**


End file.
